


Be With Me Here

by amcw177



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcw177/pseuds/amcw177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pit stop, a lake and a sunny afternoon. And everything that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> **Beware:** This is a repost from Livejournal. I'm trying to move all my fics here.  
>  This is old as balls.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Deathfic, but for all of you who don’t want to miss out on this: just stop before the last paragraph and you should be fine.
> 
> This was written while listening to the album “Futures” by Jimmy Eat World on constant repeat. Also, the title was snagged from a line in one of their songs called “The World You Love”
> 
> Beta by [kentucka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka)

Sam’s hand in his. Fingers entwined like ivy. Light like feathers, the water supports them, gives them grace. Drops trickling down Sam’s shoulder. He kisses them away before they melt into the surface. He leaves no trace, just like the water. Soft and warm.

Gentle now. Hands sliding down Sam’s side, following smooth muscles. Sam moves, he can feel it on his palms, on the downside of his fingers. The water makes way for their bodies to connect. It flows aside for something greater, something much more powerful. And yet so small in every touch, every move.

\---

Dean strips off his clothes and pokes his toe into the water. It’s cool but not too cold. It’ll feel pleasant compared to the heat that keeps pressing down on the country.

“Come on, Sammy! It’s nice.”

Sam shakes his head but smiles.

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

Dean walks into the clear water, enjoying the light sensation of cool water on his skin.

“Why? There’s nobody around for miles. And this ain’t exactly the main road.”

Sam watches him, he knows. He feels his brother’s gaze on his back like hands, searching for a way to become solid touches.

\---

Sam’s hand on his back, travelling. A lost wanderer looking for a way home. Small ripples in the surface where Sam’s fingers disturb it on their way further down. Small ripples inside Dean’s heart, echoed on his skin. His sense of touch goes where Sam goes. Focuses where Sam’s hands linger, crumbles to nothingness where his touch is lost.

Tongue on wet skin. Easy. Never more than a suggestion, always more than a thought. Drops of water from his body continue to live on Sam’s lips. Sparkling for a moment and then are wiped away by tongues and kisses.

\---

He dives into the smooth water in one fluid motion, floating between the ground and the surface for a few precious seconds. Weightless, the tiring fights of the past days forgotten. Only the cool water, holding him like their mother used to. Loving and caring, a blanket of comfort.

Dean surfaces again and spits a mouthful of water in his brother’s direction. Sam leans on the hood of the car and laughs. Weightless.

“Come on, little brother. It’s great! And I swear I won’t tell anybody.”

“Who would you tell anyway?”

“I’m sure this nice little lake has an owner. But they’ll never know. Promise.”

Sam smiles, like he hasn’t done in quite a while. So much potential and so rarely used. So much serenity in him and so few occasions to let it show.

“Oh, please, Sammy. You can’t tell me you’re ashamed.”

“And what if?”

“I’d tell you that there’s no need to be.”

Sam lowers his face and his hair covers his eyes. Covers them like far too many dark thoughts have done these days. He needs Sam to laugh, just for the moment. Needs him to share the peace of this place with him. Needs him.

\---

Sam’s lips on his. Taking, giving and never tired. Sam’s tongue, always searching, looking for more. He can taste the water on Sam’s lips, the essence of the nature around them. And he can taste Sam. He can taste him with his mouth, with his fingertips, even with his eyes. Everything feels like Sam.

Soft, so soft. Skin, hair, touches. Sam puts the water to shame with his movements. Flowing around him like clouds around the sun. Playful but never close enough. Never close enough.

\---

Dean swims back to the small shore but doesn’t get out of the water. He crouches down and splashes a handful of water at Sam.

“Stop it!”

Sam’s clothes sprout dark spots where drops of water sink into the fabric but he laughs. A few droplets manage to hold on to his hair, glinting against the bright sunlight.

“I said stop it!”

Dean shoots whole armfuls of water at his brother. Soon Sam’s clothes are soaked through but he doesn’t step away. Doesn’t step behind the car or one of the trees. And he laughs, laughs like he did when he was a child and Dean tickled him for everlasting minutes.

“You’re all wet already, Sammy. You might as well come in now.”

Sam tries to wring the water out of his clothes but he realises that it is pointless.

\---

Sam’s legs around his. The lake is their bed, holds them, washes away what nobody may see. His hands entangled in Sam’s hair. Wet and wild. It brushes against his face, leaving small droplets of water on his eyelids. He doesn’t need to see, he only needs to feel. Feel the warmth that is Sam, feel the tickle of his breath, the fleeting sensation of his caress.

Lips on his shoulder, followed by teeth. Not hurting but longing. Sam shows him desire, makes it visible for seconds at a time. But never, never, hurting.

He carries Sam like he’s always carried him. Embraces him like a baby brother, the baby brother that he’s always been and the lover that he’s become.

\---

Dean grins and allows the water to keep him afloat. It’s been a while since anybody or anything has kept him steady like this. It is nice to rest. Rest his muscles, his back and his mind for a moment. Leave the world to others.

There is no sound, no cars rushing past in the distance, no wind disturbing the trees. No splash of water as Sam slides into the cool. Dean only notices when his brother pushes him under water with a bright laugh.

“Uh-uh, bad idea, peewee. You’re gonna get that back!”

Dean spits water and rushes after his brother. Sam swims ahead but not fast. He can’t, he’s laughing too much. His whole body shakes with the waves of amusement and it’s easy for Dean to catch him. He pulls Sam close and leans onto his brother’s shoulders until even the tips of his hair are swallowed by the lake.

Sam emerges a few seconds later and spills a mouthful of water at Dean.

“You don’t learn from your mistakes, ha?”

Dean chuckles and grabs Sam’s wrist before he can escape. He puts an arm around his brother’s waist and tugs both their bodies under the surface. Sam struggles playfully but they both know nothing can happen. Out here, in this moment, nothing can happen. Nothing can touch them.

\---

Sam’s erection against his. Both longing, waiting for each other’s touch. He hears Sam’s moans, hears his own name whispered by his brother’s voice. Hot against his neck and hot in his veins. He can’t remember when he has last felt this warm inside. He wants to give some of that warmth back to Sam, let him know that he is loved. Loved beyond reason. And beyond doubt.

He pulls Sam closer, so close he can’t determine anymore where his body ends and Sam’s begins. There is no water between them anymore, skin is on skin, leaving no space for questions. Sam’s fingers stroke over his back, gentle and reassuring.

\---

Sam’s laughter rips through the still air like a knife through a cake. But the afternoon doesn’t mind.

“Let go, Dean, you know I’m ticklish there.”

Dean does not let go. His fingers brush against the spot on Sam’s side and he smirks when his brother shrieks with laughter.

“Stop it, Dean! You’re killing me!”

Sam gasps in between waves of giggles. His body floats in Dean’s embrace like there’s never been a time when it lay in somebody else’s.

“What if I don’t?”

Dean stops tickling his brother and remains motionless in the cool water.

“If you don’t do what?”

Sam tries to turn around and look at him but Dean doesn’t allow it. He’s not sure if he wants to look into these eyes now. Like Sam’s laughs before, his own voice now echoes off the trees.

“What if I didn’t let go?”

Sam finally manages to twist around and locks their gazes. His eyes still shimmer with laughter. And then he smiles like back when they were kids and Dean had shown him the bush with hundreds of butterflies in it. They rattled at it and all the colour suddenly scattered into the air. And little Sammy had smiled.

\---

Sam’s all around him. He’s in the air that fills Dean’s lungs. He’s in Dean’s head, in every fibre of his body. There is no water surrounding them anymore, no trees, no lake. There’s just Sam.

He buries himself in Sam in the only way he knows in this moment. He gives his love room, allows it to envelop the both of them and it mingles with Sam’s. Together they can make reality crumble to pieces around them. But they leave it intact. They leave everything intact. Instead, they make each other whole.

In this second of bliss Dean knows there is no other way this could be. No other way this should be. For one moment that is their eternity he feels right.

\---

Sam’s gone. Dean stands by the lake and remembers. Remembers the afternoon sun and his brother’s love on his skin like water.

Years have entered and left the country but the lake is still the same. Years full of struggle and fight, pain and exhaustion have ripped their life apart. But moments of warm closeness, passion and hope have mended it again.

The fight is over, the demon that haunted their lives is long gone. And Sam decided to move on. But now, here at the lake they are back together. He closes his eyes and he can see them both capering in the water. He waits for Sam’s first kiss before he opens the lid. The ashes float with the breeze.

And then Sam’s around him again.


End file.
